


Jar of Hearts

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine being a total jerk, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine knew that he ran around leaving scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Warning(s): unbeta-ed so expect many grammar errors, simple vocabs, oocness, plot holes, etc.
> 
> And Aomine is a total jerk in here. Please fall back before you regret it orz

Aomine Daiki was a jerk. An asshole. And he was aware of that.

He was in relationship with Kagami. But he cheated on the redhead with Kuroko, which the two of them feel really awful about betraying Kagami. And on top of that, Aomine also friend-with-benefits with Kise.

Kise was the only one who knew what state Aomine was in now. Aomine could only talk to him because their relationship didn't involve feelings, just pure sex.

Or Aomine just pretending to be oblivious towards Kise's feelings because he was afraid. He already broke Kagami's heart. He broke Kuroko's heart all over again. And deep down he knew that he broke Kise's heart too.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> Where Aomine is in love with Kagami but then he realized that his feeling towards Kuroko is always there. He doesn't love Kise, but he still likes him as a friend. And now he is hella guilty and disgusted about himself.
> 
> I'm so sorry..........


End file.
